The War for Love
by Angel76
Summary: Set before the ring. A young Aragorn finds himself a friend in a young mortal child brought to Rivendell by a mysterious she-elf. Their friendship blooms and with the introduction of Elrond’s daughter tragedy ensues. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No none of the characters are mine (except ppl you do not know), no I do not claim them and no I am not making a profit from this......well except maybe the profit of furthering my writing skill but hey I cant sell that for nothing :P

Authors note: This is my first ever Lord of the Rings fan fic and I hope you guys will help me along the way if I make mistakes...Enjoy reading it and please review if you have time, feedback is always welcome.

Summary: Set before the ring. A young Aragorn finds himself a friend in a young mortal child brought to Rivendell by a mysterious she-elf. Their friendship blooms and with the introduction of Elrond's daughter tragedy ensues. When the war is fought and love has failed our young mortal flees Rivendell vowing to never return. But finds it isn't as easy as she thought to run away from love. Yes it will be an Aragorn/OC and no Arwen will not be bitchy and out of character.

Prologue

Like many places on Middle Earth, Rivendells' beauty truly outdid itself. In autumn the golden brown trees would sway in the wind and glitter in the golden sun rays. And sometimes when the wind would blow with all its might leaves would fly into the air and glide again slowly to the ground to create a magnificent rug filled with earthly colours. Brown and yellow, red and green and all the colours would blend into each other to create a spectacular sight.

The river which flowed through Rivendell was, like the trees the most unimaginable, wonderful thing you could see. In summer it would sparkle in the bright warm light and as the elven children would come and play the water seemed to burst with life. Droplets would fly high in the air and glisten with the afternoon sun before falling back down again and joining the lively waters.

In spring the whole of Rivendell was covered with blooming flowers and blossom trees, if you were to paint it you would need all of the colours of the rainbow for it was blooming with each and every shade of red, blue and yellow.

And winter, the winters in Rivendell, though cold were a white wonderland. The snow would cover every inch of red and brown, the trees would become bare and decorated with soft white snow. Everything was colourless, but beautiful. When the sun would rise its reddened light seemed to warm up all of the land and take a way the frost. It made the snow glisten and the river sparkle. Nothing could compare to winter.

Not only was Rivendell beautiful but with each season came an enchanting song which would be sung each night when the stars were high in the night sky. The melody would float across all of Rivendell seeming to warm the coldest creature which listened to it.

_Such a kingdom was Rivendell filled with beauty and song. _

_Each night was as wonderful as the days were long. _

_And when day did break the sun would shine,_

_Across all the kingdom, and made it divine._

A few miles from Rivendell a small village was getting ready for bed. People walked passed each other in the street and bid each other goodnight before rushing home to their children and wives. The cold winter night slowly dropped in as some of the men went to the tavern for a drink.

Not long after every one was in bed a couple of orks launched an attack on the defenceless village. The dark night soon was in flames with light as the houses began to burn. The fire spread as the orks passed through torching each house they passed by. They had no chance to even defend themselves all of the people were burn alive whilst they slept.

All but one...


	2. Mysterious Light

Chapter one

The dark night seemed to drag on, the stars shined brightly in the sky as the village continued to burn. The flames had now died down, and as the wind blew the remnants of the wooden houses glowed red.

A little from the village where a small river ran was an oasis. Large weeping willow trees surrounded the small pool. Their branches curved low until the leaves skimmed the surface of the pool causing great ripples to stir the otherwise calm waters. On one of the branches sat a she-elf. She wore a long flowing brown/green dress and had it not been for her peachy skin you would have thought she was part of the tree. Her dark hair blew gently in the wind as a small smile played across her rosy lips as she sung a sweet lullaby to herself. Oblivious to what was happening the other side of the forest the she-elf carried on singing in a cheerful manner.

As she sang a deer drew closer. It came to the bank of the pool and drank. All the while the sweet lullaby continued.

As the lullaby drew to an end a bright light shone a little way from the bank of the pool. Both creature and she-elf seemed alarmed at this but before either could move the light shone brighter and then it disappeared completely, leaving them both stunned and unable to move. It was the curiosity of the she-elf that broke the spell like moment. As she dropped to the ground the deer took off leaving the mystery behind.

It came as a surprise to the she-elf to discover that the light had left behind a child. Not an elf like she was but a mortal child dressed in the most unimaginable clothes the she-elf had seen. As she drew closer to inspect the child, it moved.

It's eyes flickered open revealing a pair emerald orbs which sparkled in the night. The mortals hair was a dark shade of brown with highlights of gold throughout it. The she-elf, though amazed at her findings backed away in fright as the mortal sat up and straightened it's peculiar clothing.

"Where am I?" The child's voice sounded frightened and curious. As if waking from deep sleep the child brought her hands to her eyes and tried to rub away the sleep that had been there only moments ago. She looked around and to her surprise she found the she elf staring at her with curiosity and sympathy written over her beautiful features.

The she-elf stepped closer and spoke in elvish words of comfort as she kneeled down beside the lost looking child.

The child stared back and as an instinct it threw out it's hands and called out one single word which both stunned and intrigued the she-elf.

"Mommy?" the child's green eyes seemed to grow larger as her face now grew pleading and even more frightened than before. Slowly the she-elf brought her hand around the child and stood up holding the child as if she were a precious toy.

"You are safe my little one" The she-elf spoke trying to calm the fears of the child she held, her voice filled with a new love that brought such a wonderful feeling to her but that also scared her.

With no more words spoken between them the she-elf began to walk back to her village singing softly a lullaby to the child she held. The tiredness of the child now showed as her head softly fell on the she-elf's shoulder.

_A child that brought happiness_

_Sadness soon forgotten _

_Responsibility took over_

_Such sweetness never gotten_

Close to the edge of the forest the she elf stopped in her tracks. Her heightened senses soon alerted her to danger. The smell of fire now seemed to choke her lungs and before she could think of something to do her brain had already decided and her legs began to move in the opposite direction. She ran as fast as she could, trying her hardest to not awaken the child which surprisingly enough was still asleep.

As soon as she emerged from the forest on the other side the she elf let out a relieved breath before continuing more slowly towards Rivendell where she knew she would find her sanctuary.


	3. Safe At Last

**Chapter two **

The cold winter air blew gently as the she elf made her way to the gates of Rivendell. She had the mortal child in her hands and from time to time she stole a glance at the sleeping bundle which was now her only comfort. Her mind reeled back to the moment she knew something was wrong with her village. Her imagination had, by now made countless of pictures of dead corpses in burnt houses enough to terrify even the strongest of elves. And as her tears fell for those who she did not truly know the cold air turned the warm droplets into cold ice drops which stung as they continued their way down her now rosy cheeks.

The child began to shiver, in a poor attempt to warm up the mortal child the she-elf rubbed gently at her back. As she was finally face to face with one of the palace guards. He looked at her and at the child she carried and as if understanding the despair in the she-elf's face he quickly opened the door and let them through with only one instruction to lead them to some one who will take care of them and get them settled in a warm room.

After getting the child settled in a warm bed the she-elf now had to deal with the never ending questions the maid they had assigned to her was asking.

"What is the child's name?" that simple question sent the she-elf's mind into overdrive. What was the child's name? She did not know, the child had been asleep ever since she found her.

After thinking for a long time the she-elf finally replied. "Mellawyn, her name is Mellawyn." The she-elf continued to look at the sleeping child.

It was night. The sky was covered in dark clouds and not on single star could be seen. A little west of Rivendell, deep in the forest was a group of orks. They had torches and swords and their armour was tattered bits of leather and chain mail. They shouted in a language which no mortal could understand. Their cries were loud and deafening and as the leader spoke the followers were silent.

As the end of the speech came the group erupted in a loud cry. Soon they were marching eastwards their torches high and they swords by their sides. They were getting ready for an attack...

A sound was heard in the bushes along their way and without a hesitation an ork had let an arrow fly in its direction.

A high pitched scream echoed through the walls of Rivendell's palace. Mellawyn was crying, afraid and screaming. The she-elf who had found her was soon by her side and stroking her back as gently as she could. The lord of Rivendell, Elrond stood in the doorway and watched as the she elf tried to calm to mortal child with soothing words in elvish.

"Mommy!" the girl cried "Evil monsters with torches and...and sharp knives...they....shot me with arrows..." her mumbled words were soon lost as sleep soon claimed her.

"You have a way with children, and yet you are not a mother yourself." Elrond finally spoke up startling the she-elf.

"She is easily calmed" The she-elf said stroking the child's hair gently.

"She spoke of something. Of creatures with torches and swords." He moved closer to the bed.

"Must be a nightmare" the she-elf stood and faced the lord taking a low curtsy before looking up at him.

"What is your name?"

"Meya, milord." She looked passed him to see a small boy around the same age as Mellawyn.

"Estel. You should be in bed." Elrond said without even looking behind him.

"I could not sleep father. I heard a cry." The boy walked in and looked in the bed before smiling. "It is a child. Father, there is another child in Rivendell" the boy gave an exited cry before looking up at Elrond.

"Yes, she is a child and if her carer will let her, you can play your games with her." Elrond looked at Meya before looking down to Estel.

"Of course your highness. I am sure Mellawyn would love to play with some one her own age." Meya smiled at the boy. "Now if you would excuse me, it will be a long day tomorrow and I would like to get some rest." She curtseyed before walking past Elrond to her room which was directly opposite Mellawyn's. stopping in the doorway she turned to the sleeping child and whispered "Rest well my sweet child"


End file.
